This invention pertains to the technical field of the machines to obtain sea wave energy (Int.Cl. F03B13/12, US Cl. 60/502).
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,770,893 relates a fixed tube to the sea bottom with a turbine, the wave movement produces an air current into the fixed tube that moves the turbine.
The present invention directly takes advantage from the kinetic energy of the sea waves by an adapting floating platform to the sea level by mean of an anchorage cable which rolls/unrolls on a shaft, a pawl and a control buoy.
A floating platform located on the sea surface can transform the waves movements in circular movements by mean of a turbine or helix horizontally arranged, providing a fixed anchorage to the sea bottom and a device to maintain the platform at the sea level of the valley of the waves.
A containment tube surrounding said helix or turbine which is located at the lower end of said tube. When a wave raises the sea water floods the containment tube causing the helix or turbine to rotate.
The floating platform is maintained on the valley of the waves by mean of an oscillatory shaft with an anchorage cable which is rolled on said oscillatory shaft through a spring device. A pawl device blocks the oscillatory shaft until a wave reaches a control buoy located above the top of the containment tube, then said control buoy unblocks the pawl device.